


Out of the box way of starting a family

by Blackdragon1998



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Evil Lillian Luthor, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, established Alex Danvers/Samantha "Sam" Arias
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: Kara ans Lena come across a baby. all fluff from there.





	1. beginning of a family

**Author's Note:**

> pure fluff

Lena didn’t know how she ended up in this situation, with a little girl, one who she only knew a couple of hours, knocked out in her arms.  
her girlfriend had come to her in a blind panic with a wailing two-year-old.

“Lee you need to help me!” she almost sobbed while waiving with the arm that didn’t hold the little girl.

“Kara? What are you doing with a baby?”

“that’s where I need your help. I found her on the streets, she was crying and all alone and I couldn’t just leave her.” Kara was winding herself up more and more, the more she talked.

“Kara, sweetheart. Calm down, you are making her upset with you.” Lena said with a calm voice. This made Kara stop her mile an hour rambling.

“right!” Kara said in a softer voice. The girl in her arms seemed to calm down with her.

“see, she’s already calmer.” Lena said in a calm voice while stepping closer and away from her desk.

“what are you going to do with her?” Lena couldn’t help but smile at seeing Kara holding the little girl so protectively.  
she and Kara hadn’t really talked about children before, Lena knew that Kara adored children. But Kara had also told her that because of her Kryptonian DNA, that it was physically impossible for her to have children of her own. Lena had seen the pain in Kara’s eyes when she told her this. She had no doubt that Kara would be a wonderful mother, it was herself she doubted. That was the big reason she hadn’t brought up kids yet because she was afraid she would turn out like her own mother.

“we’ll have this thing I first wanted to take her to DEO to get Alex to check her for any injuries and run her DNA through the missing person database.” Kara started rambling again.

“Kara love, your rambling again,” Lana said in a loving voice.

“if you want to take her to the DEO how come you are is that standing in my office?”

“after I found her Alex called me saying they needed Supergirl ASAP. saying it had to do something to do with CADMUS and that she was already on scene. So, I came over seeing if you wanted to watch over the girl for a couple of hours” Kara asked with little blush. the question stunned Lena. She looked between Kara and the girl, one looked at her with fascinated red-rimmed eyes and the other with the famous pout that made her knees weak and without realizing she agreed. Everything after that went a little fast. Kara squealed thanked Lena, handed the little girl over to Lena and flew out the window. With a kiss on the lips and a promise to be careful and come back later.  
the time it took for the girl to fall asleep was less than for Lena to freak out. No doubt that the girl had tired herself out by crying in Kara’s hold and by the whole situation at hand. Lena looked down at the girl sleeping on her chest, she was using Lena’s breast as a pillow and had her small fist curled around Lena’s shirt.  
Lena couldn’t help but fawn over how cute the girl looked, sleeping so peacefully. The whole situation made a warmed spread in her chest. Lena didn’t really know what to do with a baby, so she did the only thing that seemed logical. As far as that worked in her life, she called her CFO.

 

When Sam walked into the office, she looks a little surprised when she saw her best friend walk around the office, with a baby in her arms.

“hum, Lena where did the baby come from?” Sam whispered. Lena turned around with a smile.

“thank god, you are here. Kara dropped her off after finding her on the streets to go deal with some Supergirl stuff. The girl maybe asleep but I have no idea what I’m doing.” Sam could see that Lena was working herself up about this.

“Lena calms down you are doing great from what I’m seeing.” Sam tried to reassure her friend.

 

“you think so?” Sam thought it was sweet how innocent the younger woman looked. Lena could never imagine herself being a good mother let alone being able to take care of a baby.

“believe me, Lena, from someone who has raized a girl on her own.” Sam said with a reassuring smile while sitting on Lena’s cough and kept watching Lena with the little girl asleep on her chest.

After a couple of hours, Sam got a phone call from Alex.

“hey babe. What are you calling for?” Sam asked her girlfriend, having already an idea what it was about.

“is Lena with you?”

“yes.”

“is there a baby with her, because Kara said something about a baby?”

“yes, there is a baby here and Lena is taking really good care of it. You needed something else?”

“Yeah, could you ask her to come to the D.E.O with the baby?” Alex sounded a distracted and Sam saw a chance to tease her girlfriend.

“should I be concerned that it is only Lena you want to come over?” Sam tried to keep her voice innocent but knew she was failing miserably.

 

“what! B… Sam of course not.” Sam could hear Alex fall over her words when she wanted to call Sam by the nickname she called her at home. Alex always wanted to keep a professional exterior at work and wanted to keep her ‘agent Danvers’ name hight.

“if you want to come with them you are more than welcome, you know that.”

“babe I’m only teasing. I will come with them if only to drive Lena. She is nervous enough as it is.” Sam said to Alex before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone.

 

Lena was looking at the little girl in her arms and smiled. She was becoming more and more relaxed with the girl sleeping on her chest. she was about to ask Sam with Alex had said when the girl about to wake up. Her little face scrunched up, Lena thought it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen, even more so than Kara in one of her cute outfits. The girl let out a loud whale and started sobbing again. Anxiety bloomed in Lena’s chest.

“sam help?! What did I do wrong?”

“Lena I need you to calm down, you are upsetting the baby,” Sam explained in a calm voice while getting up from her chair. Lena tried to take a couple of deep breaths to her heartbeat. When she had her breathing under control she did the first thing that came up. She started rocking the baby while making small hushing sounds. After a little while, the girl ceased her crying and started to look at Lena. “hey beautiful girl. Had a nice nap?” Lena asked smiling at the girl. She, in turn, responded by to Lena’s voice by smiling and excitedly clapping her hands. “Lena you are a natural, you know how long it took me to figure out the rocking motion with Ruby,” Sam exclaimed with a huge smile on her face when she stepped closer. The girl followed her movements with a little creese between her eyes, but smiled when she saw Sam smile. “ well don’t you have a beautiful smile baby girl.” Sam coos while tickling the girl under the chin. This made the girl laugh, one of those baby laughs were you can’t help but fall in love with.  
After a couple of moments, Sam sobered up. “Alex asked us to come to the D.E.O.” Lena only nodded. The little girl looked up at them in confusion. “we are going to meet some new people isn’t that exciting?” Lena told the little girl before taking one of Kara’s old sweaters. Lena had them lying around in case she stade at the office overnight and missed her girlfriend. The sweater was much too big on the girl but it was better than the girl catching a cold.  
“look at you already thinking like a mom.” Sam teased as she opened the door for Lena “shut it Sam!” Lena responded.

Kara is a jittering mess and the only thing her sister can do is laugh at her. “could you do something else than laugh at me!” Kara asked annoyed. “Sorry Kara, I’ts just. This is too funny, you fawning over Lena holding a baby. You are not only a gay mess but also super whipped for your girlfriend.” Alex could hardly contain her laughter. “yeah, who was the one that wanted to call there girlfriend babe over the phone and was glowing bright red when the same girlfriend started teasing her?” Kara fired back, both of them glowing bright red at this point. Before thing got out off hand they agreed that they loved their significant others. “when is the data from the CADMUS facility coming in?” Kara asked after a while, being curious about what the facility was being used for. “it could take a while, there was a lot of data to go over. Even so from what I have seen the facility it can’t be anything good. They had everything to be a testing lab of some sort.” Alex answered while looking over some files.  
Kara heard them before seeing them walk in. Again it hit her like lightening how domestic it looked to see Lena holding a baby in her arms. children were one of the subjects Kara was fearful of talking about. Lena already knew she couldn’t have children of her own bit adored them. When the first shock past Kara noticed that the little girl was wearing one of her sweaters, that made warmed blossom in her heart. She had dreamed about having a family with Lena, but it still was all that just a dream. “hey love. I’m so happy to see you are safe.” Lena said stepping closer to Kara and pecking her on the cheek. Nobody else was in the room expect Alex and Sam, which meant nobody would see Lena Luthor kiss Supergirl. The same Lena Luthor who was openly dating Kara Danvers. “hey babe, yeah I’m okay. How are you and this beautiful girl over here?” noticing the attention on her the little girl began to squirm in Lena’s arms. Even with mow mush Lena love holding the little, she could not deny how heavy the girl was starting to get. The girl wiggling in her arms didn’t make it easier. “Kara could you take her over for a while I have been holding her for the last couple of hours and she doesn’t like to be put down.” Kara could see the strain in Lena’s arms. “sure babe, give her to me for a while.”  
just for a moment, Kara thought the little girl was going to start crying again and Lena seemed to notice it too, so she told Kara to rock the baby. As she did this she walked the girl around the room for a bit, humming a song her mother used to sing to her when she was upset. The girl calmed down considerably and even giggled at Kara and Kara couldn’t help but smile back.

“like what you see, Luthor?” Alex teased Lena, who was looking at her girlfriend quietly singing a song to help keep the little girl calm. “ is it bad if I do?” Lena asked a little embraced. Lena looked up when she felled a hand on her shoulder and saw Alex look at her with a big smile. “no Lena, it isn’t. if anybody deserves to be happy it’s you guys. I see the way she looks at you and I can certainly say it is always with a start struck smile.” Alex reassured her, using her bust big sister voice. After Kara and Lena had revealed that they were dating, she had set aside the differences she had with the name ‘Luthor’ and gave Lena a change. Now Alex even saw her another little sister.  
Sam in the meantime had come closer to Alex to swing her arm around her waist and smiled at her best friend.

“I’ve already told you, you are a natural with the baby. You would be a great mom.” Sam’s statement made tears spring to Lena’s eyes.

 

After it was sure the girl wouldn’t turn into a bubbly mess of tears for every little change, Alex made work of taking as many samples of the girl as possible. For the most part, this went okay, they learned that the girl best reacted when either Kara of Lena was holding her and she didn’t do well with being put down for longe. More specifically, if anybody besides Lena or kara held her, she started crying. In the time it took to take de examination all five of them moved to Alex’s lab in the medical bay and Lena was sitting on a stretcher with the girl on her lap, playing with her hair.

“until now I didn’t find any match with the missing person database.” Alex said while scrolling through the computer that had all the samples until now.

“you can’t make me believe that nobody is missing a baby?” Sam said in disbelieve. Being a mother herself she couldn’t imagine if it were Ruby who was missing. Kara and Lena looked at the little girl with sad eyes.

“the only thing I can think about is taking a blood sample to widen my search perimeter.” Alex reluctantly said.  
The rest and peace seemed to fly out the moment Alex came closer to Kara, who had the girl now perched on her lap and was letting her play with her fingers with the baby needle. The moment the girl saw the needle she started to cry and crawled away from Alex. It broke all four women’s hearts.

“oh, I know baby girl it’s not pleasant but if we can’t get a bit of blood we can’t find your mama or papa.” Kara tried to explain, then again how much could a baby understand. At hearing the word mama the girl seemed to perk up and look Kara straight in the eyes. Then she did something that surprised all women, she hoisted herself on up on her tiny legs and planted both hands on Kara’s face. With determination, she looked at Kara’s blue eyes?

“mama.” She called out to Kara. A moment of shock went through the group of women.

“Did she really just call Kara ‘mama’?!” Sam couldn’t contain her shock.

“I think she just did,” Alex answered in the same shocked state Sam was. Lena was close to tears, not only because she started to care for the girl but also because she could see the emotions on her girlfriends face. Trying to keep the smile on her face without letting the tears fall.

“no little one. I’m not your mother but I promise we are going to do everything to find her and your dad.” She calmly explained to the girl, who didn’t seem to want to accept Kara’s answer.

“mama!” the girl repeated.  
while Kara was talking to the girl, Alex got a notification on her tablet that made her brows frown.

“Alex babe! What is wrong?” Sam asked seeing the change of emotions, Lena in her turn stepped closer to Kara.

“I got a hit on the girl.” Alex sounded sad while saying wonderful news.

“ that is good right?” Sam asked confused.

“normally yes, but I got a hit after the CADMUS files from today were uploaded.”

“I don’t get it, what has my mother doing with a baby?” Lena asked looking at the files.

 

Turns out the girl was a CADMUS experiment. Apparently, Lillian wanted to see if human and Alien DNA could be combined. Not just any DNA.

“are you telling me that, that little girl is mine and Kara’s?!” Lena could bearly contain her scream as she read through the file. Not having thought about kids until today and suddenly being told she had a daughter, she was maybe freaking out a little bit.

“Mama?” the little girl sounded confused. When Lena looked up she saw that Kara was crying while smiling at the little girl.

“yes, Is’kah.” Kara kissed both cheeks. Seeing Kara interact with the girl made it dawn on Lena, she had a daughter. A daughter with the woman she loved most in the world.

“Lena, you okay?” Sam asked eying her best friend.

“what is her name?” Lena asked, ignoring sam completely.

“the file doesn’t say,” Alex answered. This made a frown appear on Lena’s face.  
Lena stepped closed to Kara and her daughter, the thought felled only right in her mind.

“Lena, I know this may be a bit a strange question and on very short notice, but just as you I was just informed I had a daughter.”

“Kara, love you are cute when you ramble, but you are killing me with it right now.” Lena interupped her girlfriend.

“oh okay, right. What I wanted to ask is, do you want to adopted her with me?” Kara asked the question with the famouse Danvers pout, but even without it Lena would give the same answer. Again Lena wouldn’t be a Luthor if she didn’t like to tease her girlfriend a little bit.

“well… that depends?” Lena said while picking the girl out of Kara’s arms and placed her on her hip.

“what do you say Lydia, do you want to come home with us?” the lillte girl responded by clapping her cubby hand toghter.


	2. meeting the rest of the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia meets the rest of the superfriends along with Eliza. Lena gets reassured she is a good mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this!

“Kara, I don’t think this is a good idea. She’s still scared of the doorbell, so how is she going to react to a whole room of people she has never met.” Lena was panicking at the thought of her little girl frightened. Kara was watching her from near the huge window in the living room with her daughter in her arms.  
Lydia had been startled when the doorbell had rung a couple of minutes ago but had calmed down very quickly. It had been almost a two-week since they had taken Lydia home with them and saying it was a huge adjustment was an understatement. At first, everything made the girl cry

The only thing that could make her stop was if ether Kara or Lena rocked her gently. So, the first two days were spent without sleep. Eventually, they decided to place the girl in their room for the time being. So, the last two day had actually gone really well. Lydia had started to get used to the apartment, wish in itself caused a whole new problem. Turns out Lydia very curious about everything an wanted to explore everything in the apartment by herself. So, it would happen that she would sneak to the master bedroom without Kara or Lena knowing.  
she also started to get comfortable with speaking and started to call Lena mommy and Kara Mama.

Kara still looked at her daughter with wonder in her eyes, still not completely believing she was real. The girl looked back at her with a big smile.  
when she noticed Lena was sad, she tried to look over Kara’s shoulder and reached for her

“why mommy sad?” Lydia asked confused, not knowing what she had done to upset her mommy.

“Mommy is not sad is’kah, she is just a little bit stressed.” Kara told her daughter.  
Kara raised Lydia above her head, which made the little girl smile.

“you want to go to mommy and give her a big hug?” Lydia wildly nodded her head.

“lee, Lydia wants to be with you.” Lena drifted back to the present at Kara addressing her. When she turned around, she found her daughter reaching for her and this made her smile.  
taking Lydia from Kara’s arms helped to calm down her racing heart. Lydia immediately rested her head on Lena’s shoulder and took a fist full of her shirt in her little hand.

“you are amazing with her.” Kara whispers in her ear when she comes up behind to wrap her arms around Lena and rest her head on her shoulder. Both were watching the little miracle in Lena’s arms.

“everything is going to be just fine. Lydia is going to be fine because every one of ore friends is going to love her. Even if it becomes too much for her, we can always take her to her room where she feels safe.” After Lena calmed down again, they watched their baby girl fall asleep while the sunlight that was streaming in through the huge windows illuminated her little face.

 

 

 

Keeping in mind that Lydia had never met any of the super friends aside from Alex and Sam, who had taken a huge liking to the little girl. So they decided that when Lydia was taking her nap they would let all of their close friends come to the apartment and explain everything to them.  
All of them found it kind of suspicious they needed to come to the couple’s apartment when it wasn’t a game night. Especially since it seemed that Alex and Sam knew what it was about but wouldn’t say anything. They had all taken a seat in the living room.

“Lena, sweetheart why did you want us to come here?” Eliza was the first to speak.

“Well, Kara and I asked you guys to come here because we have a big announcement, and I know it is on short notice. Believe us it was short notice for us too.” Lena started to ramble, living with Kara for some time seemed to rub off on her. While Lena was explaining Kara had gone to Lydia’s room to see if she was awake yet.

 

 

When Kara walked into Lydia’s room, she saw that her little girl was in the middle of climbing out of her crib, going at it like a real super. Looking like to have a real blast in giving her mother a heart attack, not that Kryptonian’s could have real heart attacks, but seeing her two-year-old at work she was starting to doubt that.  
super-speeding to her daughter she caught her just before she could launch herself over the railing of the crib with the world’s most adorable giggle.

“careful is’kah, don’t want you to fall now don’t we.” Kara mildly scolded her daughter in a soft voice. Lydia reacted with giggling at her mother.  
however, her face changed the moment they could hear gasp coming from the living room.

“mama?” Lydia asked her mother in confusion. Looking at the door leading to the living room.

“yes, is’kah.” Kara asked looking at her daughter.

“where is mommy?” it seemed like the girl was uncertain if it was the right question to ask. Both Lena and Kara caught the hesitation in their daughter's voice every once in a while, even for one so young.

“yeah, bug mommy is in the living room.” Kara said to reassure her daughter. “there are also some people we like you to meet, they are or friends and grandma Eliza. You remember us telling you about grandma Eliza?” Kara could see Lydia tensing at the mention of other people.  
They ones tried to take Lydia to the playground in the park, that didn’t end well. They had to calm a sobbing Lydia for over an hour.  
this time they tried another tactic.

“Your mama, mama?” Lydia seemed to relax a bit.

“yes, mine and aunt Alex mama. Do you want to meet the other grownups? Aunt Alex and Sam are here to and they have been asking for you.” This made Lydia clap in her hands in excitement. Lydia and Alex had really bonded over the times she had spend time with her, after Kara and Lena, Alex was the first person to bond with Lydia.

 

“yes, aunt Alex!” Lydia clapped her hands excitedly.

 

 

Lena had just dropped the bomb of her and Kara having a daughter and except from Sam and Alex, everybody was a little bit shocked. Eliza was the first to recover while the rest was left with their mouths open wide.

“so, what you are saying is that I have a granddaughter?” before Lena could answer she was pulled into a hug from Eliza. Lena had learned that being a part of the Danvers family means a lot of hugging. “where is the little bean? I want to meet her.”  
again it took Lena by surprise how easy her friends, no, her family accepted them taking in a child.

When Lena grew up under Lillian, she never thought she would be a mother, let alone a good one, but all these people in front of her believed she would be an amazing mother. The woman who was hugging her at the moment didn’t even doubt her skills to be a mother, the woman she had started to see more as a mother than her own adoptive mother.

After Eliza let go of Lena, Kara walked in with Lydia hiding in the nook of her neck.

“Hey everybody, look who I brought for you to meet,” Kara said with a big smile while stroking Lydia’s back to soothing her. Lena instantly smiled at seeing Kara with Lydia.  
the moment Lydia spotted Lena past all the new faces her face lit up.

“Mommy!” just like almost every time Lydia saw Lena after her nap, she wanted to get her mandatory hug. Letting go of Eliza she went to get her daughter and help her not only calm herself but Lydia as well. Because now that they were here in the Living room with all her friends. As excepted Lydia returned the hug.  
they group wasn’t as loud as she was used her friends to be, thanks to Alex warining them not to be too loud, mostly looking at Nia and Winn. So, they were sure Lydia wouldn’t be overwhelmed.

“You sleep well a chroi?” Lena had started talking Irish to Lydia almost immediately, Kara also talked Kryptonese to her. Lena knew it had a huge impact on Kara that her daughter reacted to her now when she talked to her in her mother languish.  
Lydia nodded while looking at the people she didn’t know with caution.

While Lena held Lydia, Kara took the time to hug her mother and talk to her friends. After hugging her daughter Eliza causally made her way back to Lena, eyeing Lydia to make sure that she didn’t scare the little girl. Lena guessed Kara had given their daughter a heads-up as well about their company.

“Hey there sweetheart.” Eliza cooed the little girl, trying to get her at ease with her. Lena noticed that Lydia was watching. Reading her body languish Lena knew that Lydia was calm, contrary to that day in the park.

“a chroi.” Lena tried to get Lydia’s attention, knowing she understood that she knew what she was telling her. Lydia reacted instantly to her nickname.

“yes, mommy?”

“do you remember grandma Eliza?” Lydia vigorously nodded her head.

“yes, mommy. Mama and aunt Alex mommy.” Lydia said proudly.

“that’s right, do you want to say hello to her?” this seemed to be a whole different task entirely. Lydia turned back burring her face in Lena’s neck, shaking her head. Lena tried to coed her out of it, with little success.  
she gave Eliza an apologetic smile.

“sorry Eliza, she isn’t really used to so many people.” Lena apologized.

“it’s no problem, Lena. She is still young it is normal for her to be only comfortable with her parents.” Eliza reassured her.

“Believe me, you should have seen Alex at this age, she latterly didn’t even want to come and look at the people who visited.” Eliza joked.

“mom!” Lena could hear Alex jell at her mother in the background.

 

 

 

Kara and Lena were surprised how well everything went. It took Lydia two hours of eyes everybody who she didn’t to get her completely comfortable with their friends talking to her. It was still from a safe distance. Both of them found it a real achievement for her already;  
over those two hours, Lydia switched from Lena to Alex to Kara to Sam and back to Lena again.

When everybody noticed that Lydia started to get tired, they all started to leave.  
Lydia did say goodbye to everybody that left until it was only Kara, Lena, Sam and Alex left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mention many people who were in the apartment because i'm not really sure what roots these chapters are gonna take, so i don't want to cut any possibilities. 
> 
> For the next chapter Lena and Kara go shopping. what could go wrong if a Luthor and a super go to a baby store.


	3. Going shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go shopping. Lydia isn't really happy about it.

“Mommy, no don’t go! Don’t want you to go!” Lydia was sobbing, with big tears rolling down cheeks, about her mother’s going out for the first time without her and she wasn’t having it one bit. She had attached herself to Lena’s leg, and the new mother was at a loss with how to deal with her whaling daughter.

“Lydia sweetheart…” Lena tried to get Lydia’s attention, but it was no use, the little girl wasn’t having it and started sobbing louder.

“don’t go! Don’t wane be alone.” Lydia's voice started to pitch higher with every sob, up until now she had been speaking in a soft sobbing voice, but the longer the tantrum was going at the more hysterical Lydia was getting. Lena really hoped Kara would be back soon with Alex and Sam.  
With a little effort, Lena managed to pry her daughter from her leg and lift her up in her arms. Lydia immediately took the opportunity to lodge herself onto Lena’s neck and hold tight.

“a chroi, mama and I aren’t leaving you. We are coming back; we just have to go out for a little while to get some stuff for your room. You would like it to have some more things in there besides a bed, right?” Lena tried to get Lydia’s attention away from the thought that she and Kara were abandoning her like Lena ore Kara would ever have that cross their mind. “Wouldn’t you like to show Ruby your room after you got all the new stuff. Mama and I are even going to call you and aunt Alex so you can choose your own stuff.  
the reason why both her mothers were going to go away seemed to sink in with Lydia.

“new toy?” came her tiny voice, a little gruff from all the tears.

“yes, a chroi, new toys and a new bed and new dresser and maybe even a bookcase.” Lydia seemed to have calmed down, well she was no longer burring her face in Lena’s neck. The young mother was going to take every win she was going to get.

“fow stowies!” the toddler’s mood has taken a full 180 and was back being her joyful self.

“mommy, hungwy!” Lydia pouted, at moments like this Lena could see where she was Kara’s daughter. Nobody could copy the famous Danvers pout like that without being at least the littlest bit genes running through her veins. That and the fact the girl could seem to eat at all hours of the day, just like her mother.

“well, why don’t we make you something to eat then, while we wait for mama to come home.” Lena said as she put her daughter on the ground and started walking toward the kitchen. She was shortly followed by Lydia running inside the room and stopping just beside the sink, looking up at Lena with a smile.

“what do we do, before we eat?” Lena asked pretending to be in deep thought, knowing what should happen.

“washing hands.” Came Lydia’s immediate response.

Kara was walking inside the apartment, followed by her sister who she had picked up from the DEO, so she could look after her daughter.

* * *

“so, Lena texted me saying that Lydia wasn’t taking it so well that she and I were going to go out without her, so be prepared for that,” Kara warned her sister the moment they stepped into the apartment.

“I figured as much with how nervous you were after reading your text from Lena. It is going to be okay Kara. It is normal for a baby off Lydia’s age to be attached to her parents like that. Sam and I are going to do everything we can to make things go as smooth as possible.” Alex tried to reassure her baby sister. She still found it funny how adorable her little sister looked when she was stressing out about her daughter, she could only imagine how Lena was doing.  
Alex had noticed that Lena had a lot more insecurities when it came to being a mother, witch Alex found almost ridiculous seeing how good Lena was with the baby, but Alex could understand were Lena was coming from, the Luthor’s weren’t the best example of how to be a family.

Alex was walking in after Kara, so she only heard a squeal before she saw her sister visibly stumble back, now with her niece in her arms. Apparently, the girl was stronger than she looked.

“Mama!” Lydia had locked herself around Kara’s neck and from the grip she had around it she didn’t seem keen to let go. Over her shoulder, she looked at Alex and gave her a big smile and waved. In her turn Alex smiled too and waved back.  
Kara’s fears were quickly put to rest when Lydia began to tell her about how she and mommy had made lunch and that she was going to get new toys and books. Lydia kept talking as Kara walked into the kitchen and walked closer to Lena.

“you are an amazing mother.” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear before placing Lydia in her highchair and giving her the sandwich Lena was preparing.

“not bad yourself, Danvers.” Came Lena’s smart reply. That was easier for her than accept Kara’s words for truth.  
she couldn’t dwell on them for long because their daughter was getting impatient. Another reminder that she was Kara’s daughter, she couldn’t wait for her food long enough without pouting.

“ha, Kara this shows she really is your daughter,” Alex says while she watches Lydia devour the sandwiches Lena had made for her, next to her Kara was eating in the same manner. This earned her a pout from her sister and a chuckle from Lena.  
Not the first time she had wondered if it was possible for Kara to eat more than she already did. Lena gave both Kara and Lydia a kiss on the head before giving Alex a beer out of the fridge.

“How come Sam isn’t with the two of you?” Lena asked Alex. Wondering if something had happened.

“Sam will be later. Something at L-Corp that needed handling and then she and Ruby would come over here to help me watch the little monster.” Alex says while tickling Lydia who squills and starts laughing.  
she had come a far way already with being touched. First, it was only Kara and Lena who could hold her without her started sobbing. Over time Alex was able to pick her up and soothe her, after came Sam and late Ruby. Those were really the other people Lydia trusted so far, she tolerated the super friends and Eliza but stayed always close to one of them.

 

Not 30 minutes later the doorbell rang and in came Sam and Ruby with a bunch of movies. Just like with Alex, Lydia smiled and waved hello but further didn’t say anything.  
Kara and Lena prepared themselves for their trip separately, so that one of them would be with their daughter if the scenario from before should repeat itself. Luckily for them Lydia didn’t start sobbing again when she was transferred from Kara’s hold to Alex as she and Lena put on their coats. Lydia did look sad but with a quick kiss from both Lena and Kara and a promise that she would see both later and to have much fun with Alex, Sam and Ruby they left the apartment.

 

It went well for the first 10 minutes; she didn’t want Alex to sit her down on the couch to watch a movie. Lydia clung to her and whimpered. Instead of prying her from around her neck, Alex sad down on the couch with Lydia on her lap. In the meantime, Sam and Ruby set up a movie to help distract her.

“What movie do you want to watch?” Ruby asked smiling at Lydia. This caught the little girl’s attention.

“wion king!” the two grown women had to laugh at this, another prove she was a Danvers. Her love for Disney movies. Ruby herself seemed excited.

When the movie was started up Ruby and Sam joined Lydia and Alex on the couch. Ruby sat between Alex and Sam. Lydia snuggled further into Alex’s lap.

 

Alex’s phone goes off almost one hour after Kara and Lena left. When Alex looked at the device, she saw it was a face time call from Lena. When she answered Lena smiling face popped up.

“Lena? Why’d you called? Something wrong?” Alex asked in confusion. The mention of her mother’s name caused Lydia’s head to pop up from were she had started resting it against Ruby’s shoulder halfway through the movie.

“Mommy!” Lydia crawled her way up Alex’s body and pressed her cheek against her aunt’s. this made everybody laugh.

“hey, a chroi. Having fun with aunt Alex and Sam?” Lena asks her daughter. Who nodded vigorously, smiling.

“wion king!” Lydia giggled. Making Ruby laugh too. The little girl had been watching enthusiastically and had almost cried when Mufasa died.  
from where Alex was looking, she could make out a couple of stuffed toys, guessing they were in a toy store ore a furniture store.

“if nothing is wrong, why did you call?” Sal asked coming into view.

“promise! Promise!” Lydia clapped her hands. Both women looked at her with razed eyebrows. Lena only chuckled.

“I promised her I would call so she could choose what we brought home for her,” Lena explained.  
then Kara came into view with what looked a stuffed lion.

“mama! Wion!” Lydia grabbed the phone and hold it close to her face. Her mother’s giggled.

“hey little one, are you being good for your aunts and Ruby,” Kara was almost unable to see her sister and girlfriend anymore. For the reaction Lydia had over the stuffed animal Kara was holding she immediately put it in the shopping cart.

After that Lena took over the phone to go over the furniture Lydia would like to have in her bedroom. Then they went to the book section to pick a couple of books. To all women’s surprises, Lydia chooses a book that didn’t contain any pictures and was considered for older children. But when they tried to go for another one, up came the famous Danvers pout.

Later when that situation was resolved, the two women made their way toward the counter and ended the phone call with a promise to be home quick.  
  


“I don’t about you, but it looks like our daughter takes after her mommy when it comes to style.” Kara jokes when she looked at the even coloured bedsheets. Lena had to admit it was sheets she would choose herself. It made her blush, thinking her daughter took after her. On the other hand, her daughter had also asked for some supergirl themed pyjama and a blanket with the supergirl signal on. She also wanted a stuffed wolf next to her stuffed lion that was already in the cart.  
They also picked up car seat, another highchair and a playing pen for if she would ever need to go with Lena to L-Corp or with Kara to the DEO.

 

After the call was ended, Alex put her phone away and saw Lydia rub her eyes and yawning. She started stroking the little girl back, Lydia started burying her face in Alex’s blouse before closing her eyes.  
Sam looked at her girlfriend and couldn’t help but smile. Alex looked so good with a baby on her chest sleeping. ‘maybe another baby in the family isn’t that bad.’

When Alex was sure Lydia was out cold, she went to place her in her little bed so she could take a proper nap, giving her forehead a kiss before leaving the room, shutting the door not completely, for if she would wake up they could hear her.

Back in the living room, Ruby had also fallen asleep on her mothers’ shoulder. Sam stroked her daughter’s hair waiting for Alex to return. Letting her mind drift back to the time that Ruby was still a baby. some days she missed holding a little bundle of joy in her hands.

When Alex walked back into the Livingroom she couldn’t help but smile when she saw her little family. She took a seat the other side of Sam, so not to disturb Ruby.

“you look adorable with Lydia on your chest,” Sam whispered into Alex ‘s ear. This made the other woman smile.

“you think. She is quite cute.” Alex responded.

“what would you think of having one of our own?” the question surprised Alex. She had toughed about children before. It was the reason why she and Maggie had broken up after all. When she got together with Sam desire had kind of changed when together with Sam Ruby also came.  
Alex adored the kid, she was smart. Sometimes to smart and stood up for what she believed in.

“well I think it is something we should discuss when we are at home, but I wouldn’t be against it I guess. Seeing Kara and Lena with Lydia makes me want to have a little one of our own.” Alex confesses resting her heads on Sam’s other shoulder.  
The other woman just hums but doesn’t respond and just enjoys the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> If you know anything i can do better let me know.


	4. waiting for supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn't come home, being held up with superhero duties. witch leaves Lena to prepare Lydia for bed alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading my stories.

Lena was walking through the apartment, Lydia playing in front of the TV on her playpen. On the TV was playing some child show with lots of colours to keeps the kids’ attention. Lena in the was waiting for Kara to come home.

Normally Lydia should be getting ready for bed, but Lena and Kara had a ritual for Lydia’s bedtime, and it hadn’t been broken since they started it.

Lena was a little bit conflicted about what she should do. She knew Kara was probably saving the city as Supergirl, still, she worried because she hadn’t heard from her since they shared lunch. Lena still hadn’t gone back to work, not being able to leave Lydia just jet.

Sam took over the duties at L-Corp as best she could, and Lena did the necessary paperwork from home.

“Mommy?” Lena’s attention was drawn away from her own thoughts when her daughter called. Looking up she saw Lydia running toward her, her little arms flailing to make sure her mother got her attention.

in the last week, Lydia was starting to do much better. She started to talk and play more instead of staying in her mother’s arms. She also started to trust people more, she actually started asking for her ants and Ruby.

When Lydia reached her she looked up at her with a huge smile.

“yes, a chroi?” Lena smiled back at her daughter.

“play with me?” Lydia asked pulling at her mother’s pants to make her move in the direction of the playpen.

Deciding to put away her worries for the moment and follow Lydia to her toys. To Lena’s great delight Lydia preferred to build with blocks instead of playing with dolls. Kara said it was the Luthor genes in her that made her want to build stuff. ‘just like her mommy’ Kara had teased her, and Lena could only blush and smile.

“What are we making, Angeal?” Lydia was delighted her ‘mommy’ was giving her, her full focus. Especially since her other mother wasn’t there for attention hogging. Kara usually was the one to play with Lydia. So, the little girl was going to make the best of it.

“Wobot.” Lydia clapped her hands while almost jumping up and down, Lena chuckled and pulled the little girl on her lap. A robot was something she could do.

 

 

To Lena’s own surprise she was enjoying herself and Lydia was delighted to lay with her mommy.

“Mommy look! Wobot.” Lena smiled lovingly as she saw her daughter fawn over the little block robot. She should probably make her a real robot when she was a little bit older.

“it’s lovely dear. Maybe I should take you with me to L-Corp next time. The men there could learn from you.” Lena laughed while hugging her daughter close. Lydia, in turn, hugged her mother back and couldn’t stop her giggles.

Lena lifter Lydia up so she could look her in the eyes.

“What do you say about dinner after all that building.” Lydia had gone serious as she looked back into Lena’s eyes. Proving to Lena she was positively Kara’s kid; only then could food be taken so seriously. The Luthor eyebrow raise was a rare contradiction to that.

“Mack and cheese?” Lydia was like a perfect blend between her and Kara, making the pout fired at her all the more effective.

“Alright, but only if you eat some fruits with them.” Lucky for Lena, unlike Kara Lydia likes to eat fruits and vegetables.

 

While the home-made Mac and cheese warmed up in the oven, Lena sliced an apple and placed it in front of her daughter. The food was devoured that is she didn’t live with an adult Kryptonian she would look up, but now it was just another thing she was used to.

Lena put their plates in the dishwasher while Lydia stayed in her high chair.

it was starting to become really late and Lydia had refused to take a nap this afternoon. This caused her to rub her eyes with a tiny fist but still being too stubborn to admit she is sleepy.

“A chroi, want to take a nap with me while we wait for mama?” Lena tried, Lydia was starting to get grumpy, making her whine and hold her hands out for Lena. Still not admitting she was tired. ‘them Luthor stubbornness.’ If Kara asked later, she so would say it wasn’t.

“Mama?” Lydia’s had her brows knitted together when her attention was brought back on the missing parent. Not wanting to a crying fit with would only leave ger grumpier.

“Mama will be here when you wake up.” Lena tried. Lydia vigorously shook her head. Lena seeing the tears welling up she acted fast. Sometimes you had to give in as a parent.

“not even if we sleep in the big bed.” Normally Lena would refrain from letting Lydia sleep in between her and Kara. Keeping it as a last resort, like now.

“Mama!” Lydia started to shout to getter with the first tears. Rubbing her temple’s, she went for another approach.

“How about this. Why don’t we watch ‘The Lion King’ while we wait for mama to get home?” Lena was gasping at her last straws with this. She already picked Lydia out off her high chair, rubbing her back soothingly. Hoping the little one would fall asleep while watching the movie.

“Cuddles?” Lydia asked shyly.

“How could I say no to my favourite cuddle buddy.” Lena smiled. Both were giggling the whole way to the bedroom. Having thrown  routine out of the window, Lena laid Lydia in the middle of the bed. putting a few pillows around her, preventing her from fall of the bed.

“Okay baby, look at me.” Lena tried to get her daughters full attention, who was distracted by the pillows around her. When two big blue eyes looked at her and smiled Lena continued.

“LION KING!” Lydia clapped her hands together giggling.

“yes, yes but first we are going to put on PJ’s okay.” Lena slits her forefinger over her daughter’s chubby cheek to keep her attention.

“yeah PJ’s.”

“A chroi, that means you have to stay here on the bed while I go and get them, okay.” Lydia nodded.

“Can you tell what to do?” Lena asks raising her own Luthor eyebrow.

“Stay here and wait for mommy.” Lydia answered proudly.

“Good girl, now wait for mommy to come back.” Lena stood up and made her way toward the other bedroom opposite the master bedroom. She had almost made it to the door when she heard yelling.

“Mommy! Don’t forget Leo and Luna.”

“Okay, a chroi.” Leo and Luna being her daughters' stuffed lion and wolf. Lydia had noticed that both her name and her mother’s name started with the same letter, so she wanted her ‘friends’ to have the same. Both Kara and Lena found it adorable, as did the super friends.

In the bedroom, she quickly took a new pair of PJs’. Picking the one that resembled Kara’s new suit, Lena also didn’t forget the stuffed animals.

When she got back inside the master bedroom Lydia was laying exactly where Lena left her.

“good girl.” Lena praised, picking her off the bed and kissing her cheek. Walking into the bathroom, she changed Lydia quickly. Lena herself changed into one of Kara’s hoodies she liked to steal.

“Ready for the movie?” Lydia nodded in the crook of her neck, but Lena didn’t miss how her daughter rubbed her eyes again and stifled a yawn.

It didn’t take long for the two to settle on the bed. Lena leaning lightly against the headboard with a couple of pillows propped behind her back to support her. Lydia nestled herself in her mommy’s front with head resting on Lena’s shoulder.

pulling the blankets up to Lydia’s chin she pressed play for the movie and waited.

 

 

When Kara finally made it back home, she was met with silence. The apartment was dark, and Kara was a bit confused, normally Lena would be waiting for her. This made Kara scared that Lena was mad at her for not letting her know where she was.

Aldo her worries were washed away when she entered her shared bedroom. Lydia had fallen asleep and turned so that she was snuggling into Lena. Her stuffed animals squeezed between the two off them. Lena in her turn had also fallen asleep, having curled around Lydia.

Not wanting to wake them she floated into the bathroom and changed quickly. Standing in front of the bed Kara felled conflicted. She wanted to join her family, but she also didn’t want to disturb them.

 

 

Lena noticed someone had entered the bedroom, Kara seemed to fill a room with a calming presence that put Lena at ease.

“Darling?” Lena’s voice sounded groggy from sleep.

“I’m here baby.” Kara answers sitting on her side off the bed.

“you're finally home.” Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, sorry that I haven’t let you know where I was.” Kara said sheepishly.

“’s okay. Happy your home.” Said, half back to sleep again. Lena rolled over just enough for Kara to slip in beside her. Kara didn’t waste any time doing just that and hugging her two-favorite people into her.

Lena lets out a happy sight and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

 

Kara was woken up abruptly by a small body jumping on her chest.

“MAMA! MAMA! Wake up, mommy is making pancakes.” Lydia creamed loudly.

‘I’m up. I’m up.” Kara grunted out not opening her eyes just jet.

“Iska could you be so kind and move your knees a little.” Kara finally opened her eyes to look at her daughter who had her knees planted in her ribs and both hands on her cheeks. Not understanding the question, she just repeated her excitement.

“Pancakes!”

Using her super speed Kara hoisted Lydia up in her arms and jumped off the bed.

“Alright little monster, let see what mommy is doing.” Kara chuckled while tickling Lydia’s tummy, making the girl shriek in laughter.

“no, mama don’t. no tickling.” Lydia breathed art between laughs. Both were still laughing when they med Lena in the kitchen.

“Morning.” Lena looked up from her stack of pancakes she made.

“Morning,” Kara answered when she slung her free arm around Lena and kissed her cheek.

Taking in the scene in front of her Lena couldn’t help feel her heart swell with love. The sudden emotions caused her to tear up a bit.

“I hope this never changes.” Lena whispered in a small voice in Kara’s neck. Kara having heard her gave her waist a small squeeze.

“I hope so too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody who leaves a comments, I highly appreciate it.


	5. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia comes down with a fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not feeling so goof myself this week, thought to make into a fic.

Kara was woken up in the middle of the night by a soft whimpering coming from somewhere in the apartment. Her dazed state didn’t allow her to pinpoint the exact position. She turned on her back to listen more closely, in the process she jumbled Lena around a bit who was pressed to her front. Said person grumbled in displeasure for being woken up at this ungodly hour.

Lena could claim all she wanted that she didn’t need much sleep, but Kara had seen Lena plenty of times without her first cup of coffee. And let just keep it at that if she had heat vision Kara would be dead plenty of times.

“Kara?” a rough grumble came from beside the blond. Before she could answer another soft whimper came from the other room.

Not wanting to worry Lena; Kara just went to sit on the side of the bed.

“just going to check on Lydia really quickly.” She said before giving Lena a small kiss on the temple, Lena was still too tired to connect the dots. She just gave another grumble as affirmation and turned back around in the big bed.

Standing in front of her daughter’s bedroom door she felled a cold air coming from underneath the door.

‘Strange’ Kara thought to herself, normally every place int the apartment was kept at the same temperature. Lena didn’t really like the cold, so it was usually kept at a steady 22°C.

Entering, Kara was med with a little frost cloud coming from the bed followed by a little sob. Rushing over to the bed, Kara saw a few tears slide over her daughter’s little face. Seeing her mother, she started to sob louder and reached out to her mother.

“oh, my poor baby.” Kara immediately started doting on her daughter as she picked her up in her arms. Instantly Lydia buried herself in Kara’s collar, only then did the older woman notices her shivering while her skin felled like it was burning up.

“Mama, tummy hurts head too.” Lydia sobbed. Kara quickly walked toward her own bedroom rubbing the little girls back in comfort. Hoping it would at least calm her down a bit.

“it’s going to be okay little girl; we are going to make it all better.”

Lena woke up to what felled to be a motherly instinct, she was immediately sitting up when she heard her daughter sobs coming closer. Jumping off the moment Kara came in with a sobbing Lydia in her arms.

“what’s wrong?” She asked feeling Lydia’s flushed cheeks and being shocked at how warm she felled. At the same time, a shiver ran over her body.

Feeling her other mothers’ hand, Lydia started reaching out for her. Lena instantly engulfed her in a motherly hug and started rocking her back and forth to soothe her.

“I don’t know. I woke up to her little sobs and when I saw her, she was shivering and feeling all hot. She also told me her stomach and head hurt. I think she is running a fever.” Kara was at the start of a ramble when Lena cut her off. 

“would you grab my tabled and the thermometer. I have some data from the DEO to compare her reading too.” Lena asked her girlfriend, not taking her eye’s off, of Lydia. Looking her over to make sure she didn’t see anything ells out of the ordinary. 

Kara used her superspeed to get everything she thought she needed. She also added a small bottle of water and flicked on a little lamp, to make sure they could see something and to not hurt the little girls head. The bottle of water was unscrewed, and Kara helped Lydia drink from it. After she placed the thermometer against the little girl’s forehead.

the beep came fast, like anything made at L-Corp. Lena compared the number with her other test results and could at least conclude that her little girl had a pretty high fever. 

“well, she has a pretty high fever even for being half Kryptonian. I can’t see anything other physically wrong with her.” Lena explained to Kara, sitting down with Lydia at the side of the bed. putting Lydia on one knee and slinging one arm around her so she would fall off and on the other placed the tablet to look over all the data again.

“so, what do we do now, take her to the hospital?” Kara asked, sitting next to Lena stroking Lydia’s sweaty hair.

The little girl had stopped sobbing, but a few tears were still falling down her cheeks. Being engulfed by her mothers sent was calming her down.

“I don’t think it’s that bad. Kids get sick Kara; it’s how they build up their immune system.” Kara didn’t look convinced and crossed her arms. 

“how about we call Alex instead, she can check up on Lydia, so we don’t have to take her to the hospital.” Lena says putting away her tablet and picking up her phone. When she came back in her normal position Lydia started to sob and she looked paler than before.

“Mommy, my tummy doesn’t feel good.” Luckily Kara had good reflexes and took Lydia straight to the bathroom, she was hover over the toilet just in time. 

Lydia threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach, while Kara tried to soothe her.

“it’s okay sweet girl.” Kara felled her heartbreak. She was the most powerful woman in the city and jet couldn’t do anything to help her daughter.

“mama make it stop.” Lydia cried.

“I wish I could sweetheart, but I promise we're going to make you feel better. Mommy is calling Aunt Alex and she will know what to do.”

While Kara was with Lydia, Lena called Alex. 

“Lena. What’s the problemµ?” Alex's voice sounded harsh from just waking up, and Lena felled a little bad from waking her up.

“Hey Alex, sorry for calling this early, but Lydia is running a fever and me and Kara don’t really know what to do.” Lena barely could contain her worry and started rambling, living with Kara for so long was rubbing off on her.

At the mention of her niece being sick, Alex was out off bed in an instant. Waking the woman sleeping neck to her. Alex told Lena she would be there in twenty so minutes.

“babe? What’s the matter?” Sam asked when she saw Alex practically jumping inside her pants and shirt.

“Lena called, apparently Lydia is sick.” Alex explained not looking at her girlfriend. 

Sam threw the covers off her and started searching for her own pants.

“I’m coming with you.”

After hanging up the phone Lena went to the bathroom. Lydia was still hunched over the toilet, Kara holding her up because she was still too short to do it herself. The little girl looked much paler than her mother would have liked, even with her own complexion. 

Walking closer Lena brushed a couple off hairs out of Lydia’s face.

“feeling a little better, darling?” Lena asked, looking at her daughter over with a critical eye.

After another couple of minutes, of nothing happening the three of them moved back to the bedroom. Making Lydia brush her teeth first and let her drink the rest of the water bottle.

“Mommy I’m cold.” Lydia sobbed, snuggling closer into her mothers' embrace. It broke the young mother’s heart to hear her daughter hurt like this. Not being a doctor, Lena knew enough that she should try to cool of Lydia because she had a fever and not cover her in blankets.

“I know sweetheart, but you have a fever and we have to try and get it down. I’m sure once ant Alex is here, she will have something to make you feel better.” Lena kissed the side of Lydia’s head and quietly hushed her. She didn’t know how much her two-year-old understood of it, even if she was the smartest two-year-old that Lena had ever seen.

Lydia didn’t understand everything her mother said, but the promise that ant Alex was coming to make her feel better was southing. Hugged her brunet mother closer, while her other mother was rubbing her back. It was almost enough to lull her back to sleep if the ache in her head would just go away.

Lena was propped up against the headboard with her feet stretched out before her. She had Lydia tucked in her body, her little head resting on her shoulder. Beside them lay Kara, sideways rubbing Lydia’s little back, humming an old lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was sick on Krypton. 

When the doorbell rang, she got up and told Lena to stay with Lydia.

Opening the door was a bit confused at seeing Sam.

“Sam? What are you doing here?”

“Nice to see you too, little Danvers.” Sam smirked as she walked past the confused woman.

“Sorry, I didn’t think Alex would wake you up at this hour, and what about Ruby?” Kara asked.

“Ruby is with a friend and I think we would stay at home when our favorite

niece is sick you got another thing coming.” The fierce determination shut up any further questions from Kara. She took a step back behind her sister as she pointed to the bedroom.

“there in the bedroom.”

when she thought Sam was out of earshot she turned to her sister.

“Your girlfriend is scary.” Kara breathed out under her breath so only Alex could hear it. Who couldn’t help but smile.

“Hot though. And I don’t think you can say much. that Luthor of yours is able to make a whole squat of DEO agents quiver in their boots with just one glare.” Alex fired back. 

While the two Danvers sister were left to bicker, Sam found Lena rocking a half-asleep Lydia in her arms. Sam gave the young mother a reassuring smile.

“Hey Lena, how is our little warrior?” the older woman asked in a hushed tone.

“better than earlier. She has calmed down a bit. Still running a fever, I think. Can’t check because I’m too scared of waking her up.” Lena told Sam, her voice tired from lack of sleep.

“that’s good to hear. Alex will have a look at her, and I brought some child medicine I used to get for Ruby when she was little.” Sam reassured her friend as she laid a hand on the little girls back, her hand was instantly drenched.

Lena knew how it felled. Lydia was on her third outfit in thirty minutes. Her next option would probably be to put her in a cold bath, but she would only do that when woke up.

Alex walked in and with a quick hello to Lena, she took out her stethoscope, own DEO tablet and the thermometer that was laying on the nightstand.

Like Lena said the little girl had a high fever. Luckily her lungs sounded clear and after quickly looking down her throat and ears those weren’t swollen, which was a good sign.

“well good news, it isn’t anything serious? Just a normal flew from what I can tell.” Alex reassured the new parents. Happy herself it wasn’t anything major.

“so, what do we do? Should we start antibiotics?” Kara wasn’t used to being sick, and the people around her hardly got sick, so she was still freaking out for a bit. Understanding her girlfriend Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

“that won’t help. Antibiotics only work on bacteria and most flews are viruses.” Lena explained to the confused alien, Kara seemed to get it and nodded.

Lydia seemed to rise from her sleep her fever sleep and started to sob again. Taking her over from Lena, Kara started rocking the little girl giving Lena a little break.

“I can give her something for the fever and stomachache.” Alex said taking a small bottle out of her bag, coming closer to Lydia and Kara.

She poured the right amount of liquid on a spoon and presented it to Lydia. Bad look for the two women, Lydia didn’t seem to like the change and started to struggle.

In the meantime, they were watched by the two other women, who couldn’t help but chuckle as they watched their two girlfriends wrestle with a two-year-old.

“it’s funny knowing they take down aliens twice their size but can’t seem to be able to control a toddler.” Sam chuckled and Lena can’t help but laugh.

“I know how right, sometimes you think how they do it.”

A victory cry came from both woman when it seemed thy got to take the medicine.

“That is so Luthor stubbornness.” Alex exclaimed with a huff; Kara nodded in agreement. 

Their smiles were short-lived when they turned around and were met with a double CEO glare. Lena razed one of her impeccable eyebrows.

“Said something darling?” Kara swallowed and took a couple of seconds to decide her next move.

“It was Alex!” Kara used semi superspeed to run into the bathroom with Lydia. Leaving her sister behind shocked, not believing she was ratted out and smiled meekly at her sister and best friend.

It took little over half an hour for the medicine to work. Kara gave Lydia a cold bath in the meantime to cool her down a little and to get the clammy feeling off her skin. After that, they went back to the bedroom, where she was passed around to whatever mother she preferred at the time, which seemed to switch every five minutes. The decision was made for Sam and Alex to stay the night.

After the fever broke Lydia was left utterly exhausted and fell asleep in Kara’s arms, who just held her for the rest of the night.

The fever stayed for another two days, but steadily she was getting better. Both Kara and Lena stayed home for the next couple of days until she was all healed. At the end of the week, they had their energetic little girl back and missed over the past couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always thanks for reading leaving a comment is always nice.


	6. Game night part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To make Lydia more confident, Kara and Lena decide to host game night with all the superhero's on prime earth. madness ensued .  
> part1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanks for reading. I'm starting to have a lot of fun with this story and I might have gone a little overboard.

“okay ukiem.” Kara tried to keep her daughter’s attention. Lydia was almost much too excited for what was about to happen for that. When Lydia turned to her again, she gave her a kind smile.

“remember what to do when everything becomes too loud?” Kara asked, straightening the cardigans the girl was wearing. ‘like mama’ she had said when she first saw it in the store. Lena found it too adorable to pass off.

Lydia looked at her mother with furrowed brows, like she was thinking hard about this. She knew her mothers had said something about this. Suddenly she perked up as if remembering what it was.

“Go to you owe mommy.” The dazzling smile was something she from Kara. The way she went over a problem she encountered, where definitely Luthor genes.

“Good! That’s my girl.” Kara hoisted herself up and reached a handout for Lydia to grab. When Kara pulled her from her sitting position on her bed, the girl went boneless as she let her mother put her on her feet. Giggling the whole time, she was in the air.

“why don’t you go see if mommy is ready with the snacks.” At a speed that was just a little to fast for a human. As Lydia ran toward Lena this gave Kara the time to get ready for game night.

Kara and Lena had decided to try and see how Lydia would react to a larger group than only the super-friends.

Sot they thought of inviting not only the super-friends and Eliza but also team Flash, team Arrow and The Legends. Clark and Lois couldn’t make it. Some problems in Metropolis.

Sara had promised to reel in Mick and Charlie. Well, Ava had agreed to it and Sara went with it reluctantly. Barry on his part promised to reel in Sisco when he became to mush.

They had also agreed to not come al at once. First, the super-friends would come. Followed by team Flash, then team Arrow and as of last The Legends.

 

Lena was in the kitchen preparing the food and god was there a lot. On top of the dozen snacks already on the kitchen table, she had prepared take out to be delivered Chinees, Italian and Thai. Of course, pop stickers for Kara. If she hadn’t seen these people eat before she wouldn’t have believed she needed this much food.

No one was their jet, only her Kara and Lydia. Lydia who was running toward her, bursting from her bedroom. Dressed in matching cardigans with Kara.

“mommy! How awe the snacks?” Lydia comes to a shrieking hold next to her. Smiling at her mother.

“are love. R” Lena corrected. Mouthing the letter so Lydia could repeat it.

“arrrre.” Lydia repeated drawling out the R.

“good so sweetheart.” Lena high-fives her daughter.

“everything is ready if you are a chroi.” Lena smiled down at Lydia.

“I’m rready mommy. I want to meet your friends.” Lena heart almost busted out of her chest. Lydia was such a sweet and considered. Her daughter was blossoming more every day. She talked more and more. Even rambled a couple of times when she was telling about her day to whichever woman had gone to work that day. She didn’t know if that was a good thing. Kara couldn’t seem to be prouder about it, Lena couldn’t ger it over her heart to tell her it wasn’t that good of a trait.

“I’m glad you feel so excited about it angeal, but what do you do when there is too much noise?” Lena asks getting on eye level with Lydia.

“get mama orre you.” Lena ruffled Lydia’s hair while getting back up.

“good girl. Want a snack?” Lydia nodded at her own words and beamed up at Lena.

“Did someone say food?” Kara came bursting into the kitchen. Her gleam turned into a glare when Lena set a bowl of fruit in front of her with a dead serious face. The same fruits Lydia has devoured it in seconds.

“Lee. You know I don’t like fruits.” Kara whined. She felled betrayed by Lena that she would make her eat this.

“it’s not poison love. If Lydia wants to eat it, I’m sure you can put on your big girls’ pants and eat the fruits. It’s a good example for your daughter” Lena put a hand on her hip and gave her girlfriend a levelled look. Kara plopped down on a chair next to Lydia and reluctantly started eating.

Lydia saw her mama’s sour mood and took her free hand in hers. Like her mothers did with her when she was forced to eat something that smelled funny.

“there, their mama. Everything is okay. Mommy makes the best snacks. She even cuts it in small pieces” Kara knew Lydia was only trying to help, but it only made it more embracing. Lena couldn’t contain her laughter anymore, she tried to cover it up with a cough. The glare Kara gave her told her she failed; she was saved by a knock on the door. Lena was still giggling when she opened the door and greeted Alex, Sam and Ruby.

“what has you in such a happy mood, so early in the day?” Alex razed a questioning eyebrow. Lena didn’t reveal her reason for her mirth, just led them into the kitchen. Alex cackled when she saw her sister. Grumpily holding her daughter's hand while eating some fruits. Lydia still talking soothingly to her.

“it seems I finally found a way to make Kara eat healthily." Lena turned to the three new arrivals.

“ant Kara what are you doing?” Ruby asked confused. Before Kara could reply Lydia answered for her.

“eating snacks with me.” Not much else was said about the mater. Kara thanking Rao for that.

 

All four women quickly settled down in the Livingroom, accompanied with a wine glass. Ruby and Lydia were sitting on the floor, on a blanket that held Lydia’s toys and her noise-cancelling headphones.

Lena had made them at L-Corp, specifically for Lydia. It had done wonders for getting Lydia out of the apartment. They even got to take a walk the other day. Lydia was ecstatic about that and couldn’t stop asking questions.

Ruby being too young to drink alcohol does get a wine glass. Instead of wine, it was filled with soda. Lydia was adamant of drinking from a ‘big girl glass’. Lena was a little bit torn, not wanting to start the night with tears she agreed to it. Only if the glass would stay on the coffee table. Going with not wanting to get the blanket sticky.

Kara and Lena were happy to have Ruby to entertain their daughter. The little girl enjoyed playing with the teen and Ruby liked being the older child. Happy that the adults trusted her this much. She also knew what to do when Lydia became overwhelmed.

 

Shortly after getting settled there was another knock. When Kara opened Winn and James were grinning at her. Winn was holding several boxes of board games. James is holding a bottle of wine in one hand, while in the other was a six-pack.

Once they had their drinks Lena looked over at Lydia to see how she was doing. Who was still playing with Ruby. Still comfortable. It made Lena relax back into the couch. So far so good.

Deciding to wait for at least until all the super friends to be there before starting a game, the adults used the time to catch up while the kids played with construction blocks. She was so engrossed into her project she didn’t notice Brainy, Nia and Team Flash enter the apartment.

Getting thirsty from all the talking with Ruby Lydia stood up to get a sip from her drink. Getting up she hesitated. People who she didn’t know we're sitting on the couches and she was feeling uneasy.

Two females and two males were sitting in front of her mother’s.

Lydia knew she made a promise to try and meet her mother’s friends and you don’t break promises. Her mama had told her that. But know that she saw them she wasn’t so sure anymore. Ruby seemed to pick up on Lydia’s hesitancy and got up to stand next to her.

“everything okay Lydia?”

“don’t know them.” Lydia grabbed Ruby’s hand and gave it a little squeeze.

“Want me to go with you?” Lydia nodded and didn’t let go of Ruby’s hand. When they wanted to take the first step Lydia froze. Her eyes were still glued onto team Flash. Ruby acted fast and lifted the little girl in her arms before panic can set in. quickly walking toward the couch.

Sisco is interrupted in his story as they all notice Ruby with Lydia in her arms coming toward them. Sam immediately scoots to the edge of her seat, ready to take over if her girl slipped. Kara and Lena waited to get a response from their daughter. Just taking her would surely send her into a panic attack.

“Lydia look.” Ruby tried to get the little girls’ attention on her mother’s and keep her calm. She had once before seen one of Lydia’s breakdowns and it wasn’t pretty.

When Lydia saw Lena, she reached out for her with grabby hands. Lena immediately took Lydia over from Ruby and thanked her with a small smile. Ruby went over to Sam and Alex and sat in between them.

Lydia turns in Lena’s embrace and burrows her head in Lena’s collar. Kara turns toward her family and starts stroking the little girls back to comfort her.

“what wrong ukiem?” Kara asked searching for any sign that could have upset her daughter. Lydia turned her head so she could look at her other mother.

“don’t know them,” Lydia said in a small voice. Both mothers were relieved it wasn’t something more serious.

Everybody else had gone quiet at the exchange of affection. The superfriends were used to the affection of the new mothers. Team Flash, however, wasn’t and was a little shocked to see the young Luthor as caring as she was. The only few times they had seen Lena was when they were working on a crisis or during a few get together. They all liked Lena, but at first, she held everybody at arm's length.

Before coming, Kara had told them the basics of Lydia’s situation. Kara had also warned them Lydia would most likely not say hello ore act like a normal two-year-old. Like Kara had predicted Lydia hadn’t come over ore acted curiously toward the new people in the house.

 

“Want me to tell you who they are?” Kara smiled, hoping to keep her calm. Lydia had her head still rested on Lena’s shoulder gave her mother a small nod.

“want to sit on my lap so you know them in the future?” Kara was still smiling while letting her daughter process the information. In threw Luthor fashions her face crunches up. After a long minute, she gave another small nod, reaching out for Kara.

When Kara has her in her arms, she kisses both of Lydia’s cheeks. Telling her how proud she is of her. Lydia is placed on Kara’s lap, facing the newcomers. Kara takes one Lydia’s hands in hers and points with the other to Barry.

“This is Barry. You remember me telling you about him?” hoping to ease Lydia Kara had told her stories about everybody, some more censored than others.

“Fast.” Barry looked amused. Of course, that is what Lydia remembered.

“That’s right sweetheart. I’m 'very' fast.” Barry puffed out his chest a little. Without missing a beat Lydia busted his bubble.

“Mama faster.” Everybody laughed, even Barry.

“okay moving on.” Lena intervened, knowing her daughters' smart comebacks. Even for a two-year-old.

“the lady next to him is Iris.” Lydia doesn’t say anything, but she does give her a little smile.

“I’m Sisco!” it seemed like Sisco just couldn’t contain himself anymore and was almost exploding with how cute the little girl looked.

Lydia curled back into Kara, spooked by the sudden noise. Kara and Lena immediately spring into action to prevent a breakdown. Sisco on his turn gets hits by multiple people. Getting a dead glare from Alex and Sam.

“a good way to go moron. You scared her with your loudness.” Caitlin had become Frost to chastise Sisco. Frost had watched on for most of the night, even she couldn’t deny the cuteness of the girl. So, when Sisco spooked her Frost wasn’t pleased. Not knowing what to do she still wanted to try something.

Getting up slowly, not wanting to spook the girl more Lydia traced her with her eyes, Frost was sure she didn’t even blink. Kara had curled an arm around her while talking to her in a soothing voice, alternated by small kisses to her hairline. Lena in her turn had taken Lydia’s hand in hers to let her know she was there.

“Hey, sweety. My name is Frost.” Lydia didn’t respond but she also wasn’t trying to get away from her. It was kind of strange for Frost. Most people who knew her didn’t like her ore had an opinion about her. Even children tried to avoid her.

“you know I have powers too.” This seemed to draw the girl interest. Frost gives Lydia the kindest smile even team Flash has ever seen from her.

“Want me to show you?” a small nod encouraged her to go on. Putting her hands together Frost calls for her powers. Lydia was looking fascinated as she saw the cold air come from between Frost’s fingers. When she opened her hands, it revealed a snowflake formed from the ice. Lydia looks from the snowflake to Frost and back.

Everybody waits for what the little girl would do, her mother even the most. It caught everybody by surprise when she excitedly clapped her hands and asked for more. After a few figures, she seemed to relax. Lydia even crawled off Kara’s lap and in between her mothers.

Frost had in thirty minutes become Lydia’s favorite person of the night. The excitement was dying down and everybody could see the little girl starting to get tired. She was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fist. Everybody fawned over the cute yawns of the little girl.

Lena decided to make Lydia take a little nap when she started to sway in her seat.

“Alright sweetheart. I think its time for a little nap.” Lena excused herself while scooping up her daughter. Everybody told her to have sweet dreams.

Lydia was already half asleep when she walked into her bedroom with her. When Lydia noticed her bed, she weakly started to fight Lena.

“No, no bed. Not tired. Want to play with Frost.” Lena was glad Lydia had made a new friend., but she also knew what happened if she let it go too far. A temper tantrum until Lydia had exhausted herself completely/

“only a little nap baby. I promise everybody would still be here when you wake up.” Lydia looked at her with huge tired eyes.

“Promise?” her voice sounded sleepy.

“promise,” Lena answered kissing her on her forehead before tucking her in. walking out the bedroom she didn’t forget to turn on the noise-cancelling of the room and taking the baby monitor with her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment are always welcome and if you have ideas for future fics let me know and maybe it sparks an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I may turn this into a series. if you have any ideas in how to continue this let me know. kinda stuck on plot.


End file.
